1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer power backup system and device including a battery backup unit, a DC-DC converter, and a power management control such that, when a computer system encounters power outage, the battery backup unit provides power to the computer system to maintain operation thereof for a short time, and meanwhile the power management control sends out an alert or stores data in a storage device automatically and safely, thereby ensuring the integrity and safety of data in the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, computer servers not only have to meet such market demands as high efficiency and high stability, but are also required to preserve a large amount of data completely and safely. The latter requirement, in particular, calls for industrywide efforts to make constant improvement in design.
Generally, computer servers are used by enterprises to deal with massive amounts of data, including confidential files, transaction records, and so on of the enterprises, and to enable online data transfer whenever needed. If these computer servers, which play a vital role in the enterprises, fail to fully preserve the data due to fluctuation in the power system, the enterprises and their employees will be seriously affected. In some cases, loss of data may eventually lead to loss of competitive edge in the industry or even bankruptcy.
In order to prevent such irrevocable data loss, computer servers must, in addition to functioning as a large-scale data processing center, be equipped with a backup mechanism for maintaining basic operability of the system upon power failure, such that file transfer will not be interrupted. Hence, the installation of “uninterruptible power supply (UPS)” systems has been an important trend in the industry.
An UPS system is generally provided through external connection so as to prevent computer system outage, data loss, or damage of storage devices should the power system fail. However, if it is the power supply unit of the computer that is damaged, the computer will still face the aforesaid problems.
Owing to their mechanism, commercially available UPS systems are bulky, expensive, and therefore not widely adopted by enterprises in general, particularly the small- and medium-sized enterprises.